


A River Divided

by pyrotechnic_pony



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Self-Esteem Issues, or maybe just dramatic, sad i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrotechnic_pony/pseuds/pyrotechnic_pony
Summary: Rin overhears a conversation and realizes exactly how precarious his position is. He reacts badly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of trash. I'm not really sure where this takes place in the timeline, sometime a little before the reveal/trial. I'll probably post again tonight. I would really appreciate any feedback, even to say that it was boring as hell, but I get it if it's not even worth that much time and effort. All work goes to Kazue Kato, yada yada yada. See you all the end!

"Okumura-kun," called an unfamiliar voice.

Shit! Rin stopped short at the corner, twisting left and right to look for the voice. The last thing he needed right now was to be caught skipping class.

"Is there something you need?" Upon hearing his brother, Rin turned his back to the wall and slid as close to the edge as he could without revealing himself. His ears perked up, curious to hear what kind of important conversations his brother has with other exorcists. 

"It's about your last mission. You need to do something about that troublesome brother of yours. You know better than to let someone else come, especially someone like him. This isn't your first warning." 

Shame pricked at Rin for getting his brother in trouble, but he was also a little angry at the reminder that he wasn't supposed to come on missions. 

"I apologize for what happened on the mission. I'll take full responsibility for the damages, and I can assure you that it won't happen again. Now, if I can go, I have a class to teach," replied Yukio's stiff voice. Shame, confusion, and irritation warred inside of Rin. He felt bad that his brother was apparently taking the blame for something he had done, but he hadn't known there had been any repercussion from his interference on the last mission he had snuck into. And what the hell did Yukio mean, 'I can assure you that it won't happen again,' the hell it won't!

"That isn't the only issue we need to discuss. We've been watching his progress, or lack thereof, closely. I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if the Order can't find a use for him. This is a reminder, and a warning, that the only thing protecting him right now is Mephisto's interest. If that proves fruitless, there won't be a need for him here. " 

"Understood. May I- " 

"However, not only does his progress reflect on Mephisto, it also reflects on you. You are responsible for keeping him under control. You can...think of yourself as his Tamer, perhaps. It’s your job to ensure that he doesn’t get into trouble and to teach him how to obey orders. As of right now, you aren’t looking like a very good master. Succeed in training the demon to be an asset for the Order, and you will be rewarded. Fail in this, and the Order will have to do something about your incompetence.”

“Understood,” replied a much quieter voice than before. 

“Oh, and I expected that report by yesterday, Okumura-kun. We understand that you’re a student, but remember that the Order takes precedence over whatever else you may entertain yourself with. 

Two sets of footsteps echoed in different directions, one pair farther away down the hallway and the other in the direction of the classrooms. Rin's eyes widened at the heavy implications of their conversation. After getting over his momentary shock, he turned around and began making his way back towards the dorms. As he was walking, he thought over the words exchanged between Yukio and the unknown True Cross Order member. He hadn’t known that his brother could get in trouble for his actions! But, it wasn’t like what they said had mattered anyway. He would definitely become an amazing exorcist someday, so they didn’t need to worry about that, right? His brother’s soft  _ understood _ echoed in his head. Maybe he should be concerned. Maybe he should take this seriously. The man had sounded pretty serious after all, and Yukio too. But what was all that crap about being his Tamer and getting him under control? And of him not needing to be there? If he didn’t improve, what could they possibly do to him? He decided not to worry about it too much, confident that soon he would be able to gain control over his flames and take his place as an exorcist. By the time he reached his dorm room, he was daydreaming about becoming the Paladin and gaining the admiration and approval of all his friends, and most importantly, his brother. 

  


* * *

 

“Rin!” Rin jerked awake, limbs flailing and body wavering for a few uncertain seconds on the edge of the bed. He blinked his eyes blearily to see the shape of his younger brother standing over him, hands on his hips and with a harsh expression on his face. 

“Yukio,” grumbled Rin. “What are you doing coming in here and shouting like that?” 

“What am I doing? What are you doing! This is the third time in the past two weeks that you’ve skipped cram school. What happened to becoming an exorcist!”

“Geez, Yukio, it’s fine, I was really tired and needed to take a nap, what’s the big deal?”

“Nii-san,” sighed Yukio. He put a hand to the side of his face and took a deep breath. “I wish you would take this more seriously. Do you really think that by sleeping and reading manga all day you’ll be able to pass your exams? You should be studying, or at least not skipping classes." He gave another sigh and started walking for the door. "I'm going to go take a bath, and then I'll be working on some paperwork and homework, so please don't bother me." As he left the room, Rin's sensitive ears heard him mutter, "At least I won't have to help him with his work tonight." And then he was gone.

Rin suddenly remembered how he had asked the night before for Yukio's help with his homework. Yukio had sighed a lot then too.  __ _Was it my fault that he couldn't get that report turned in yesterday?_ He sluggishly worked out. As he started dozing off again, he was struck by a memory of when they were younger.

_ "And then you just...do that!" exclaimed an eager Yukio. _

_ "Amazing!" replied Rin, grinning widely. "I can't believe it, the way you explained it was so simple! Thanks for helping me, little brother." He moved the ruffle Yukio's hair and his subsequent shrieks of laughter drew in Father Fujimoto from another room.  _

_ "What are you two devils up to now?" he jokingly complained. "You two are so loud, I can't even hear myself praying." He kneeled between the two children and looked at them expectantly. _

_ "Yukio was teaching me how to divide!" exclaimed Rin. "My little brother is so smart!"  _

_ Yukio grinned shyly and replied, "You're smart too brother, you just need a different way of learning, that's all." And quieter, "I'll help you whenever you like." _

_ "Oh, what two adorable children I have!" Fujimoto pretend howled. He wrapped an arm around both of them and smooshed them to his chest. All three of them laughed and cuddled close together. _

Only...had Yukio been training to be an exorcist by then? Had he known that Rin was a demon, the son of Satan? Had he already come to resent him for always needing help with things that came so easily to Yukio? Wait, resent? Did Yukio resent him? Rin suddenly wondered if Yukio really minded helping him with his schoolwork. He searched his memory for the last time Yukio had helped him gladly with his work. The last time had been before Fujimoto had died, before he had released his powers and become a demon. Not too long ago, he thought. But, what had changed? And he was struck with the feeling of his brother pointing his guns at him, and yelling that he was responsible for Father Fujimoto's death. That must be it, he realized. He resents me, for their father's death, and for becoming a demon. And also for having to help with so much schoolwork, and for needing to babysit me constantly, and for having to protect me from the Order. For being given a masho, and for having to handle everything on his own. Rin wondered if they had ever been as close as he had thought they were, if all his favorite memories were lies. Did Yukio ever love me, or is it just an obligation to the old man keeping him here? With these thought swirling around his mind, he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the 77th poem in the Hyakunin Isshu, written by Emperor Sutoku. I'm lowkey obsessed with the poems, and I thought this one fit well enough.


End file.
